DW-TV
DW-TV (acronym as Deutsche Welle TV) is German 24-hour news television network owned by Deutsche Welle. The channels concentrate on news and information and first started broadcasting 1 April 1992. They are broadcast on satellite and produced in Berlin. History DW (TV) began as RIAS-TV, a television station launched by the West Berlin broadcaster RIAS (Radio in the American Sector / Rundfunk im Amerikanischen Sektor) in August 1988. The fall of the Berlin Wall the following year and German reunification in 1990 meant that RIAS-TV was to be closed down. On 1 April 1992, Deutsche Welle inherited the RIAS-TV broadcast facilities, using them to start a German- and English-language television channel broadcast via satellite, DW (TV), adding a short Spanish broadcast segment the following year. In 1995, it began 24-hour operation (12 hours German, 10 hours English, two hours Spanish). At that time, DW (TV) introduced a new news studio and a new logo. In 2001, Deutsche Welle (in conjunction with ARD and ZDF) founded the German TV subscription TV channel for North American viewers. The project was shut down after four years due to low subscriber numbers. It has since been replaced by the DW-TV channel (also a subscription service). Unlike most other international broadcasters, DW-TV doesn't charge terrestrial stations for use of its programming, and as a result its News Journal and other programmes are rebroadcast on numerous public broadcasting stations in several countries, including the United States, Australia, and New Zealand. In the Philippines, it is shown nationwide on Net 25. In March 2009, DW-TV expanded its television services in Asia with two new channels: DW-TV Asia and DW-TV Asia+. DW-TV Asia (DW-TV Asien in German) contains 16 hours of German programming and 8 hours in English while DW-TV Asia+ contains 18 hours of English programmes plus 6 hours of German programmes. In August 2009, DW-TV's carriage in the United Kingdom on Sky channel 794 ceased, although the channel continues to be available via other European satellites receivable in the UK. Deutsche Welle relaunched their television channels on 6 February 2012, using the abbreviation DW for all its services. Deutsche Welle also revamped the television schedules. Deutsche Welle changed its schedules again on 22 June 2015, with DW in Asia and Oceania and DW (Europe) merged to become a 24-hour English news channel, discontinued English programs in DW (Arabia). Programmings Business * Made in Germany Sports * Kick Off! * Drive It! ''(Motor Mobil ''i'n German) * '''''The Bundesliga Arts and Culture * Arts.21 (Kultur.21 in German) * Kino * Treasures of the World (Schätze der Welt in German) * Ideas for a Cooler World Documentaries and Features * Close Up (''Nahaufnahme in German) * ''World Stories * Faith Matters * In Focus (Im Focus in German) * Germany 60 years (60 x Deutschland in German) Lifestyle and Entetainment * Euromaxx * popXport * Sarah's Music * Live in Concert * Germany Today (Deutschland Heute in German) * Check-In * Talking Germany * Living in Germany (Typisch Deutsch in German) * Discover Germany (Hin & Weg in German) News and Politics * DW News * The Day (Der Tag in German) * Conflict Zone * European Journal * heute * People & Politics * Vor Ort Talk Show * Quadriga * Agenda Health, Science and Environment * In Good Shape (Fit & Gesund in German) * Shift * Tomorrow Today (Projekt Zukunft in German) * Global 3000 * Eco@Africa Click for logos here Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ARD Category:Deutsche Welle Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Germany Category:International television channels Category:News television channels